deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Indominus-Rex Vs. Vastatosaurus-Rex/@comment-30328199-20170224121236
Going with V-Rex, Rexy/ a normal T-Rex can do lots of damage to the I-Rex, the V-Rex is an upgraded T-Rex, V-Rex can do more damage. Strength: The I-Rex can roll over a 4-ton Ankylosurus with one arm, she can toss around a fully grown T-Rex with her arms and jaws. The V-Rex can physically contend with Kong who possesses enough power in his arms to snap V-Rex jaws and effortlessly throw around big 12-ton V-Rexes with 1 arm. STRENGTH-Tie Speed: The I-Rex can run I think 30-40 kph. V-Rex can keep up with Kong who runs across jungles easily. SPEED-V-Rex Durability: The I-Rex tanked an Ankylosaur tail smack to the face, multiple bites to the neck by a T-Rex, casually shrugs off military firearms without any damage, and tanked a bazooka blast and was only stunned by it, and what killed her was a Mosasaur interference which ambushed her and drowned her. The V-Rex can survive beaatdowns from Kong. DURABILITY-Tie Experience: The I-Rex has been held in captivity her entire life but after an unlucky incident she broke out of captivity and fought a Raptor pack, a T-Rex, an Ankylosaurus, and the military. The V-Rex lived in an island full of dangerous rivals like King Kong, Nefundusaurus, Venatosaurus, and other V-Rexes, they encounter these savage beasts EVERYDAY. EXPERIENCE-V-Rex Abilities: The I-Rex due to her cuttlefish DNA makes her a camouflage expert, due to her pit viper DNA she can manipulate her body temperature, she has a big brain for a big dino due to her Raptor and T-Rex DNA (T-Rexes were ranked the 4th smartest dino so there you go), she has banana teeth and strong jaws that came from T-Rex DNA, and she can call the Raptor Pack in Jurassic World for assistance. The V-Rex is an upgraded T-Rex so that means stronger jaws, sharper teeth, much, much bigger size, and a more muscular body. ABILITIES-I-Rex FIGHT! The I-Rex and V-Rex meet, for the I-Rex, she can use her camo to ambush the V-Rex, she can use her long arms and sharp claws to inflict deadly wounds on the V-Rex, and she can use her teeth to make big bites. The V-Rex will attack the I-Rex head-on and quickly overpower the I-Rex. Then, when the I-Rex thinks that she is on the losing side of things, she will retreat with her camo. And wait for the chance to finish the fight with one fatal blow, and when the V-Rex survives (which will most likely happen), the V-Rex takes his chances and finishes the already crippled I-Rex. Scene 2 (with Raptor influence) FIGHT! The same things happen, but the I-Rex has one more trick of her sleeve that could help her score a win, she calls in Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta, the Raptors distract the V-Rex which gives the I-Rex many chances to make good strikes. But In my opinion, the V-Rex will still win because Rexy in the 1st Jurassic Park movie effortlessly wiped out a Raptor pack, so an upgraded T-Rex should be able to wipe out a Raptor pack in a faster amount of time, then when the Raptors are gone, the V-Rex gets his chances to damage the I-Rex seriously, and kills the I-Rex. Scene 3 (with Raptor influence for the I-Rex against a pack of V-Rexes) FIGHT! The V-Rex pack massacres the I-Rex and co.